


Joker's New Plam

by PeridotLazuli



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotLazuli/pseuds/PeridotLazuli
Summary: Joker teams up with scarecrow to make a " horny gas", a gas that makes anyone who inhales it want to fuck the person nearest





	Joker's New Plam

I leapt over the rooftops of Gotham, i was in too much of a hurry to look down. As i sprinted, i recapped the events unfolding in his head. 

_its gonna be alright, Tim, just think back at what happened._

_I heard news of Joker breaking Scarecrow out of Arkham, apparently they were seen robbing Ace chemicals. My initial thought, fear gas. That's scarecrows signature move. But then, my source told me that they used a different formula. I heard that they're base is in the industrial estate. I guess I'm going to have to check it out._

As I approached the industrial estate, I tried to work out a plan, I use my Cape as a cover against the night, and cling onto the top of the warehouse, that was I can look through the dirty glass without being seen,

I used my grappling hook on the wall of the warehouse and scaled the wall. At the top, one of the glass panes was missing from the roof of the warehouse, giving me a perfect view of the grounds below. 

Joker was stood next to a dusty red couch, sat on it was Scarecrow.

Joker war his traditional purple suit, his green hair was pushed back surprisingly neat and his smudged makeup was as terrifying and grim as ever. Scarecrow wore his gas mask with his hood, his nipples free and the rest of his body covered in rags. 

"Have you sent your thugs out to Gotham centre?" Scarecrow grumbled.

"Of course" Joker cackled, " The Gas will be ready shortly"

I used his binoculars to zoom into the stacks of tanks beside the two scheming villains, "HORNY GAS" they were titled.

"I don't think this will be as effective as you think, Clown" Scarecrow sneered, obviously pissed off that his fear gas had been replaced with "horny gas".

"We are simply using the gas as a distraction, you fuck! The horny gas will make everybody fuck everybody else! Its perfect!" The Joker finished his short speech with a cackle.

I gasped, quickly, I took out my communicator and selected Batman in my contacts, before I had a chance to speak, I felt a sharp grasping pain on my upper arm. I turned around and Bane had climbed onto the roof! He yanked me back and I tumbled towards the edge. Bane growled and charged forward, I tried to dodge but he grabbed my foot and threw me down the missing glass pane. 

Much to my relief, I landed on the red couch which erupted in a cloud of dust. 

"Thank you, Bane! I'll give you a treat later ya mutt" Joker yelled up.

I groaned and tried to get up. 

"Now now, Robin, before you go dashing off," Joker sneered, "Why don't you try some of our new product?" 

I tried to resist but Scarecrow was trying my hands together. Joker jigged over, skipping along the way, a tank of gas in one hand and an oxygen mask in the other. 

He hummed upbeatedly as he attached the two together, then he menacingly joked " Here comes the airplane!" And smother my mouth with the mask. 

He flicked the switch on the gas and released a pink cloud into my mask. I tried to hold my breath but inhaled some. My vision went blurry and I found myself getting hard.

"Look, he's excited already" Joker laughed, he removed the mask and threw the gas canister on the ground. 

"Robin? Ohhhhh rooooobiiiiin?" The joker sang as he inched towards my face.

He smiled, apparently seeing my dihilated pupils.

"Now, who's your daddy!" Joker announced, loudly.

"You are!" I found myself saying, before I knew what I was doing, I had turned myself round on the couch, my tight spandex covered ass pointed towards him.

Scarecrow stared at my ass and then joker.

"It works" scarecrow laughed half heartedly.

"Fuck yes it works!" Joker laughed, loudly. He wrapped his white hands around my Cape and yanked it from my neck, tossing it to the ground. Now, my ass, still covered in tight spandex, was available to him.

"What are you going to do now," Scarecrow asked.

"What am I going to do now? I'm going to fuck the boy!" Joker slapped my ass hard, making me moan.

He turned me round, and before me was the Jokers cut 8 and a half inch cock, soft, in my face. Before I had a chance to think about it, I was already licking the tip of the cock, my hands still tied together. 

Slowly, the cock started to get hard, "Oh yeah, that's the stuff"

I opened my mouth wide and fit 3 inches of the cock in my throat, I bobbed up and down on the cock, the taste of skin and warmth in my mouth. The Joker quickly grabbed the back of my head and pushed it down on the cock, making me gag. He pulled me back up, for air, then pushed me back on. "Oh yeah, suck my fucking cock you fag!" The joker laughed, 

The joker pulled my head up, and he leaned down and spat into my mouth, like the obedient bitch I am, I swallowed his spit, and he slammed his lips into mine, our lips interlocking and dancing around one another. 

The joker pulled me up by my hair, and I kissed his now exposed nipples, I swirled my tongue around them, as he moaned croaky. 

All of a sudden the joker threw me off the couch and onto the ground. He sat in my place and I saw that Scarecrow had also removed his trousers, revealing his 7 inch cock too.

The joker threw a pink dildo at me, around 8 inches. 

I didn't need him to tell me what to do. With my hands still tied behind my back, I turned my ass to him and asked him to RIP open my spandex.

The joker bent down and slapped my ass, the dug his fingers into my asshole through the spandex, ripping a hole in them and making me moan. 

I lined the hole up with the pink dildo, and let it enter me, stretching my hole.

The scarecrow and the joker started to jerk their cock, looking at me as I whimpered at the sensation of my stretching hole. 

After a few moments, I'd managed to fit the entire 8 inch dildo inside of me, and my cock pulsed with every bounce on the fluorescent pink dick. 

I closed my eyes in pleasure, but quickly opened them when the Joker slapped me in the face, making me fall. 

He removed the dildo and took off the ropes. He grabbed me by my underarms and made me stand against the wall, hands above my head with my ass sticking out. 

The hole of my suit was only about the size of a pringle's can, the rest of the black spandex still stretched over my aas cheeks.

The joker went to his knees and slapped my ass, hard. 

I yelled out in pain and out the corner of my eyes, saw the scarecrow, touching his nipples with one hand, and jerking g himself with the other.

The joker slapped my ass again, and I suddenly felt a warm and wet sensation in my hole. It was the jokers tongue, he bobbed in and out of my ass with his mouth. Messily making out with my hole as he continued to slap my ass, making my cheeks sting. 

The rimming felt so good, even without the horny gas I would've done it. But before I knew it I felt something huge opening up my hole, The Jokers cock.

The head past through by hole and started massaging my prostate. 

I let out a girlish whine as he slapped my ass while fucking me.

The scarecrow moaned as he cuckolded, and the joker moaned from his balls smacking my taint.

"Hows that feel, boy?" The joker giggled.

"FUCK ME HARDER, JOKER" I screamed.

The pulses increased, harder, the warehouse filled with my screams, the jokers crotch smacking against my bubble ass, and the scarecrow yelling for the joker to fuck me.

"Im going to cum!" I yelled, and my dick spammed as jizz splattered onto the warehouse wall.

I panted as the joker spread up his strides.

He removed his cock and threw me to the floor again. 

The joker and the scarecrow stood over me, jerking their cocks as I opened my mouth.

Both men had their arms around each other, where the other one was jerking.

I lifted up my hands and started to jerk both cocks at once, I gave each one a lick and deep throated the scarecrows.

Both of their breathing became heavier, and before I knew it my face, mask and tongue was covered in cum. Both men panted as they finished off.

" SEND OUT THE GAS!" The scarecrow screamed as the Joker grabbed my hair and told me to swallow.

Bane walked in the room, and grabbed me by my arm, tying both my arms together and dragging me to a cargo holder. before he threw me in, I saw some men hauling gas canisters into a truck and heading for Gotham.


End file.
